


Bleach2G: Playing in the Snow

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Christmas, Fun, Future, Gen, Humor, Playing, Snowballing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With snow outside in December, Ichiku and friends go play in the it. Made for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach2G: Playing in the Snow

Hello to all and Happy Holiday! To celebrate Christmas, I've decided to make another  _ **Bleach2G**_ installment with Ichiku and his friends playing in the snow as they did in the very first installment. Enjoy!

Summary: When it snows again in Karukura Town, Ichiku goes out with his friends to play in the snow.

Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Bleach**_.

* * *

It was a morning in mid-December and little Ichiku looked out the living room window at the snow that had piled outside since last night. Ichiku then headed to his parents' room to see Ichigo dressing up in snow gear.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Ichiku asked and Ichigo turned to face his only child.

"I'm just going out to shovel some snow out the yard. Did you want something?"

"Can I go out and play in the snow?" Ichiku asked.

"Sure but just dress up well. I think it's in the mid-sixties or something." Ichigo replied.

"Okay, Daddy." Ichiku said delightfully as he went to his room and dressed up with black gloves, a fleece jacket, a gatorneck, and child-size magnum boots. The young child handed to the door to see Rangiku come in from the outside.

"Hi, Momma. What were you doing outside?" Ichiku asked and Rangiku smiled at her little boy.

"I was just mailing your wish list to Santa." Rangiku replied.

"Really? Thanks!" Ichiku said.

"It's no trouble. Are you going out to play?" Rangiku said.

"Yup." Ichiku said as Rangiku kissed his cheek and opened a senkaimon since she was going to work.

"Well, have fun and stay warm. Goodbye, sweetheart." Rangiku said.

"I will. Bye, Momma." Ichiku said as his mother headed into the senkaimon and closed it. Then, he opened the door to meet all of Nick, Sorahime, Meishiro, Sierra, Jack, Haku, Michael, Audrey, Jin, Lisa, Nao, Kaien, Hisana, Soken, and Keiko.

"Oh, Ichiku, we were just about to come get you. Can you come out and play?" Meishiro said.

"Sure. Hold on. Daddy, I'm going to play with my friends." Ichiku called to his father.

"Okay. Just stay warm, okay?" Ichigo called back.

"Gotcha!" Ichiku said as he headed outside and closed the door.

"Where are we going to play?" Ichiku asked.

"You're the leader. You decide." Haku chuckled.

"Okay, then to the park." Ichiku as before he and his friends set out to the park where they found Kira waiting for them.

"Kira, how did you know we'd come here?" Nick asked and Kira chuckled in response.

"Oh, just a lucky thought. One of the reasons I'm here is to make sure that pinhead Jinta doesn't try to bother you kids." Kira explained.

"Thank you." Ichiku said as Kira jumped onto a tree branch that she could easily perch and where no one could see her, thus allowing her to watch over the younger children without being seen.

The children played in the snow and they all were either making snow angels or riding a large sled Haku made down steep but very safe hills.

Soon the children sat in the playground structure's shaded area and chatted about their likes of the holiday seasons; though their talk shifted to Santa Claus.

"Does anybody else wonder how Santa gets into the Soul Society?" Lisa asked.

"That is a tough question." Michael said.

"I'll say. Could Santa be a Soul Reaper?" Keiko asked.

"Now that you mention it, maybe." Nick said.

"But what Soul Reaper could be Santa?" Sierra said and the children all wondered about that.

"Wait, I got it. Haku, could Santa be your daddy? I mean, both of them are nice and have white hair." Ichiku said.

"Yeah, Captain Ukitake would make a perfect Santa." Kaien said..

"Hmm…He could be but then again, Santa is a bit chubby looking and Daddy is thin. If anything, maybe Head-Captain Yamamoto could be Santa." Haku chuckled.

"Maybe. But Old-Man Yama seems too old grumpy to be Santa." Jin said.

"Well, that's true. The head-captain has always been grumpy, even on the holidays" Meishiro said.

"Yeah, he is pretty grouchy." Hisana said and just then Ichiku got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we build a snow Santa?" Ichiku said.

"There's an idea." Meishiro said.

"That will be fun." Nao agreed along with the other children as they got out of the shaded area and next to the tree where Kira was and they all started collecting clumps of snow and they used snowballs to form a beard on their snow Santa and to form his eyes, Sierra and Audrey used two bright blue buttons while Ichiku and Nick placed a tiny Santa hat that the latter made with his own hands.

"Now, that's a Santa snowman." Ichiku proudly said.

"Yeah. It looks exactly like him." Soken said.

"Same eyes, same tummy." Meishiro giggled as she patted the large part of the snowman that was meant to be for Santa's stomach.

"I'll say!" Sorahime laughed.

"Yup. That's him, alright." Jack said.

"Yep." Michael said.

"Yep." Audrey agreed.

"There's only one thing I don't like about the holidays." Kaien said and all of his friends looked at him with confusion as they couldn't think of one thing that could be wrong with Christmas.

"Kaien, what is it?" Keiko asked.

"Mistletoes." Kaien shuddered and all the children began to respond in agreement with him.

"Oh, I have to agree with you there. When under a mistletoe, Mommy and Daddy are so gross." Nick shuddered.

"You don't even want to see our parents underneath any mistletoe." Kaien and Hisana stated with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I don't even like it when a mistletoe is in the same room as my Mommy and Daddy." Sierra shuddered.

"What my parents do underneath the mistletoe is too horrible and gross to even talk about." Keiko said.

"My parents at least wait until I'm out of the room." Haku said.

"Same here. Mommy is more patient than Daddy is." Lisa pointed out while Nao and Jin agreed.

"Same here." Meishiro said.

"Same thing with us too except our Daddy waits too, right, Mike?" Audrey said to her brother and he nodded to her.

"You will never see me kiss anyone in the future. Even when I'm a grown-up and married, I'm never gonna kiss anybody." Ichiku said.

"Who are you gonna marry?" Soken asked out of curiosity.

"I have no idea." Ichiku said and suddenly Meishiro sneezed just after he finished talking.

"Bless you." The children said.

"Thank you." Meishiro answered.

"Anyway, you guys should do the same thing I do when my Momma and Daddy are underneath a mistletoe." Ichiku said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Turn away and run like the wind." Ichiku said and all his friends nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." Nao said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jin said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Haku agreed.

"Yeah." Meishiro said.

"Hey, brats." A voice said and the children snapped around to see Jinta with two snowballs in his hand.

"Payback time." Jinta said as he readied his arm to throw the snowballs at the children and suddenly from above came a pelting amount of snowballs.

The little ones didn't need to look up as they could easily tell it was Kira who threw the snowballs and the red-headed bully growled and jumped to his feet.

"Where are you, you purple-haired…" Jinta started to shout before he got pelted by a barrage of snowballs that all the children were throwing at him until he was on his back on the ground.

"Yeah!" The children said as they did a group high-five while Kira jumped out of the tree and landed skillfully on her feet and she walked over to the red-haired teen.

"Jinta, you never learn, do you?" Kira said as she looked down at him and shook her head at him and he growled at her.

"You're lucky you're the bosses' daughter." Jinta growled.

"I'll give you five to go back to the shop and clean out the gutters or I'll get Mr. Tessai to make you do it." Kira threatened and Jinta sprang to his feet and take off running out of the park.

"Nice aim, Kira." Ichiku said and she chuckled at him.

"All it takes is years of practice and a good arm." Kira said and just then, a senkaimon opened up and out of it stepped Sojun, Isane, and Nemu.

"Hello, Cousin Sojun, what are you doing here?" Hisana asked.

"Greetings, Hisana, Kaien, and to all of you children. I just came to pick you who want to return to the Soul Society before the weather turns colder." Sojun said.

"Oh, okay." Kaien said.

"Hello, Sojun." Kira said in the flirting voice she always used with the young Kuchiki heir.

"Hello, Kira. How do you do?" Sojun answered.

"Perfect." Kira said as she was about to pull out a mistletoe that Sojun noticed and he quickly vanished into the senkaimon with his younger cousins, Haku, Jin, Nao, and Lisa just behind him.

"Mommy, did Captain Unohana let you off early?" Michael asked Isane.

"Yes, sweetheart, she did." Isane replied sweetly to her son.

"What about you, Mommy?" Soken asked.

"Yes, dear. I'm off as well." Nemu kindly said to her son.

"Oh, I see. Later, guys." Soken said as he left holding Nemu's hand as they went home to Uryu.

"By the way, Meishiro." Isane said.

"Yes, Mrs. Sado?" Meishiro asked.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are going to be working a little late so they want you to stay with Ichiku for a while. In fact, Ichiku, your Momma should be here not to long from now." Isane said.

"Okay." Ichiku and Meishiro replied as Isane and her children left for home and just then Pesche showed up.

"Hey, you two." He chuckled as Nick and Sierra hugged him while he embraced his nephew and daughter in return.

"Hi, Daddy." Sierra said.

"Hi, Uncle Pesche." Nick said.

"Are you two ready to come home for some hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Pesche asked and the two little arrancars followed the blonde-haired man back to the Jeagerjacques residence.

"Jack." A voice said behind the children and they spun around to see Lilinette and Starrk standing there while the former quickly picked up Jack and hugged him while he wrapped his tiny arms around her and returned the hug to his mother.

"Hey there, Jacky." Lilinette said while Starrk affectionately patted his son.

"Hi, Momma and Papa." Jack to his parents while they carried him home and a minute after that, Orihime and Ulquiorra came to take Sorahime home along with Keiko, leaving just Ichiku and Meishiro by themselves.

"Wanna go home?" Ichiku asked.

"Sure." Meishiro answered and suddenly Rangiku appeared from a senkaimon behind them.

"Sounds good to me." Rangiku said as she knelt down on one knee and the children turned around and smiled at the blonde.

"Momma!"

"Mrs. Kurosaki!" Meishiro said as the blonde hugged the two children and warmed them up.

"Thank you for watching them, Kira." Rangiku said to the purple-haired girl.

"No problem, Mrs. K." Kira said as she said farewell to the kids and left for Urahara's Shop.

"Ichiku, what is  _ **Home Alone**_?" Meishiro asked on the way to Ichiku's house.

"One of the best holiday movies you can watch. I have parts one and two. Wanna watch them?" Ichiku said.

"Sure. I hear they're fun to watch." Meishiro smiled at her friend.

"They really are." Ichiku answered as they entered his home.

_Two hours later_

Momo and Hitsugaya walked in the snow to the Kurosaki household to pick up Meishiro.

"Toshiro, are you having any hallucinations?" Momo asked her husband, referring to the fact that whenever he was surrounded by actual snow he would have hallucinations that were actually images of the future, thanks to his Zanpakutō.

"Not at the moment, thank goodness." Hitsugaya said and just then he hallucinated.  _He was in what appeared to be a wedding chapel and looked around to see a large group of people he knew while the groom stood at the altar with Rangiku and Momo standing behind him crying tears of joy while Ichigo comforted his wife._

_He looked closer at the groom's face and realized it was a full-grown Ichiku._

" _He's really going to resemble his father that much." Hitsugaya pondered and then the wedding doors opened and everyone in the room stood up as Hitsugaya came walking down the aisle with who appeared to be the bride, who had her arm wrapped around his arm. The woman had a very curvaceous figure with breasts that rivaled that of Rangiku's and though her veil covered her face, she had black hair._

" _I wonder who Ichiku's bride is." Hitsugaya pondered as he looked at Ichiku, who smiled brightly as his supposed bride walked onto the altar and she stood next to him with an adult Nick standing behind, most likely being the best man at the wedding._

_The future-Hitsugaya took his arm off the bride and Ichiku held his hand out to the woman, who gently placed her hand in his and the preacher who was actually Kūgo, started to read._

" _Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kūgo asked and Ichiku looked at his bride with loving eyes._

" _I do." Ichiku proudly said._

" _And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The second captain of the fifth division asked the bride and she faced Ichiku._

" _I do." She answered with tears of happiness streaming down her face._

" _By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kūgo said before Ichiku gently lifted his bride's veil and Hitsugaya finally got a look at the bride's face and he couldn't believe his eyes as it was Meishiro, who had grown to look just like Momo and she even had a similar bun in her hair as well._

" _Ichiku.." Meishiro said before Ichiku kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him and the whole room erupted with cheers of happiness and joy while the present-Hitsugaya felt dizzy._

_Back in the present_

"Toshiro, are you alright? You look dizzy." Momo said and Hitsugaya returned to his normal state of mind.

"Yes. I'm okay." Hitsugaya said as he rubbed his eyes and they continued heading to the Kurosaki household.

* * *

LOL XD. That was a good story and we got to see a sneak-peek at what will become of Ichiku and Meishiro in the future. This was a fun story to work on and the idea of the vision in the future was given to me by my friend Bankai777. Well, enjoy reading!


End file.
